ROSA
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Él está lleno de espinas como una rosa, es venenoso como una serpiente. Pero ya era una tradición...como un castigo para aquellos dos que se atrevieron a amar cuando sólo les estaba permitido odiar. FrUk


La canción es "rosa" del grupo Gray Angels. En cuanto la escuché fue un "oh my god! esto es fruk total!" así que enseguida la traduje (la original está en ucraniano, es una pena) e hice este songfic xD

siempre quise hacer un love-hate de estos dos, y creo que por fin lo ha logrado jo jo jo!

espero que os guste ^^

disclaimer: ni hetalia ni la canción me pertenecen, ya lo sabeis.

* * *

**Francis**

_**Arthur**_

* * *

**ROSA**

Y otra vez ese día.

**Cubierto de espinas como una rosa**

**Venenoso como una serpiente**

**No seré capaz **

**De vencerte con amor**

Francis paseó sus ojos por el cuerpo tumbado a su lado. Su piel tersa y blanca, como si no estuviera vivo siquiera, remarcando las formas de los pectorales y el abdomen con las sombras, ilusiones azuladas, que creaba la luna. Una gota de vino resbaló desde la comisura de sus labios y bajó por su barbilla, para deslizarse por la firmeza de su cuello, y al fin detener su carrera en el hueco de la clavícula. Sin poder evitarlo, el francés se estiró para poder probar el licor con la punta de la lengua.

El otro cuerpo ni siquiera se estremeció.

-¿Qué haces? Bastardo…

**En tus ojos: llamas del infierno**

**En tus palabras: hielo del norte**

**¡Ah! tu sangre está maldita**

**Esa fue tu libre elección  
**

-Solo quería un poco de vino, mon sherri. – Sonrío de medio lado, clavando su mirada en los brillantes ojos del otro. No sabía si, a causa de la luz azulada, tenían un fulgor turquesa, o por el contrario engendraban el ardor de las llamas de ultratumba.

Arthur en cambio puso una mueca de fastidio y apartó la copa todo lo que la distancia de su brazo le permitía, abocándola. La mayor parte del líquido chocó contra el suelo, pero aún así una ligera mancha carmesí se extendió por el borde de las sábanas.

-Sólo de recordar que es tu bebida nacional ya me sabe asqueroso.

-hiciste casi lo mismo que aquella vez

-¿Aquella vez?

_**No serás libre sin mi consentimiento**_

_**Ni siquiera mi muerte es la clave para tí  
**_

_**Pareces fuerte pero...**_

_**a mi libertad no la vas a convertir en un verdugo  
**_

Arthur apartó la copa de cristal de sus labios, abocando el tinte carmesí sobre su propio cuerpo. El francés sólo soltó una carcajada y se posicionó encima, lamiendo su torso con dedicación. Sus manos, que acariciaban los costados del otro, subieron con más rapidez de la habitual y se cerraron sobre el cuello de su amante.

-¿Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo?

El otro le dedicó una mirada furibunda, pero la neutralidad de su rostro se vio interrumpida por una mueca en cuando el agarre se estrechó, dificultándole la respiración.

-¿Qué… que ganas con ello, maldito?

-Lo que he estado buscando durante casi medio siglo. Poseerte, aunque no estés conmigo. Ser libre de este deseo que me oprime en tu maldita presencia.

-Atrévete.

_**El amor siempre se extinge  
**_

_**Es cuestión de tiempo  
**_

_**Así que te atesoro a tiempo en mis sueños**_

Las manos del francés apretaron todavía más el blanco cuello de su víctima.

-Lo que me extraña es que tú no lo hayas hecho todavía. ¿A qué estuviste esperando? – Aflojó un poco permitiendo al otro tomar un bocado de aire.

-Todavía no ha llegado la hora, pero ten por seguro que seré yo quien acabe con tu desgraciada vida. – Tras escupir estas palabras como veneno, el inglés jaló al otro del cabello juntando sus labios violentamente.

_**Hace tiempo que estamos separados**_

_**Aunque nunca estuvimos juntos**_

_**Todo es en vano, todo carece de importancia**_

_**Olvídame y vete**_

El aire estaba contaminado del olor a sudor y semen. Sabían que en esos momentos, en alguna parte, sus gentes derramaban sangre entre ellos, siempre lo sabían, incluso en el momento de hacerse uno solo. Al romper el abrazo, como si nunca se hubiesen amado, como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión producida por el alcohol, Francis se sacudió el cabello con gracia. Ya iba siendo hora de abandonar el lecho del inglés.

-Wine bastard. – Le reclamó este "amablemente" cuando se estaba vistiendo.

-¿Si, mon amour?

- Que esta sea la última vez.

-Siempre dices eso, pero al final acabas acudiendo a mí personalmente si no te vengo a visitar en algún tiempo.

-Hablo en serio, Francis. – o solo el hecho de haberle llamado por su nombre, sino también la determinación en sus ojos le hicieron saber a su interlocutor que no era mero palabrerío. – Por simple respeto a nuestra gente, concentrémonos en la guerra. Ya les hemos traicionado lo suficiente. Y por ende, a nosotros mismos.

El francés sonrió, mandándole un beso fugaz antes de desaparecer en la noche. Y Arthur supo que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

**Yo me iré, pero tú te quedarás para siempre**

**En esas palabras que viven en la piedra**

**Para que en el mismo día, cada año **

**Saludemos a aquellos que no pudieron olvidar**

Varios siglos después la luna volvía a estar en todo lo alto, la copa vacía rodó hasta el borde de la cama y se estrelló contra suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Dejándose devorar por labios ajenos, Francis se preguntó… ¿Cuándo se había convertido aquello en una tradición? Compartir lecho el día de la conmemoración a las víctimas de la guerra de los cien años. Sólo un día. Como un tributo a aquellos nombres que yacen gravados en los monumentos, y como un castigo para aquellos dos que se atrevieron a amar cuando sólo les estaba permitido odiar.


End file.
